


Nobody Rides for Free

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, Tracy Lonhall faces a difficult choice.  Stranded for hours the only option available to her comes with a hefty price tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Rides for Free

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just took her characters and made them dark and twisted, just the way I like them.

“Oh man you have got to be kidding me.” Tracy Lonhall exclaimed as her old Saturn sputtered to a stop on the side of the road and died. She banged her head on the steering wheel, cursing her luck. Raising her head and glancing at her surroundings she groaned in exasperation. She was stranded on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. The last town she had passed was about 60 miles in the other direction. She reached for her cell phone hoping to call for help and chuckled in disbelief as it was shut off due to a dead battery. 

Tracy sat in her car for about an hour hoping for someone to come by before finally making the decision to walk along the road and hopefully come across a town. She knew it was stupid. She had seen the warnings not to leave your car if you broke down, but she was desperate. It was about 8:00 in the morning, so she hoped she could reach someplace by lunchtime. Grabbing her purse and some water she locked up the car and took off on foot. 

After about an hour of walking her feet were killing her. Flip flops were not made for long walks. She was getting all sticky from the humidity. Taking a long drink of water Tracy pulled her thin pink tanktop off her sticky skin sighing as the breeze cooled her skin. She started walking again after a small break. Before long she wondered if she had made the wrong choice in leaving her car. There was nothing except dark clouds as far as the eyes could see.

“Just great!” Tracy yelled as the rain began pouring down in buckets. She continued dredging down the road quickly becoming soaked to the skin. She pushed her long blonde hair back from her pretty face. Her deep green eyes looked into the pouring sky in hopes of finding some relief from the rain in the skies. She was not surprised to see thick rain clouds in every direction as far as she could see. 

After another 3 miles she was ready to sit on the side of the road and cry. She was wet and freezing. She could see a huge incline about two miles away and wasn’t sure she had the energy to make it up the hill.

Tracy heard a deep rumbling engine coming up fast behind her and nearly fainted with relief. She spun around to wave down the vehicle. It was a huge black 4x4 Dodge Ram and she frantically waved to catch the driver’s attention. 

The truck slowed to a stop beside her and the window rolled down revealing a gorgeous Native American man looking down at her. 

“Oh thank God. I thought I was gonna be stuck out here forever.” Tracy cried in relief. 

“You stuck out here all alone?” the man asked giving her a blatant look over. He opened the door climbing out of the truck without waiting for her answer. The rain didn’t seem to faze him at all. 

Tracy grew a little nervous as she saw the size of the man. He towered over her by more than a foot and was heavily muscled. She heard the passenger door open and saw an equally muscular man stroll around the front of the vehicle. She instinctively took a step backwards.

“Um, yeah, my car broke down a few miles back. I was hoping if I headed in this direction I would come across a town or something for help.” She trailed off. She noticed the guys staring at her chest and looked down her face heating up in a blush as she saw her pink tank top was now transparent her puckered nipples clearly visible through the built in bra and her white daisy dukes were plastered to her thighs revealing her pink thong. 

Tracy self consciously crossed her arms over her chest breaking the guys’ stares. 

“Well sweetheart the closet town is about 50 miles over that hill.” The passenger said pointing. 

“Ain’t that right Jared?” he asked the driver who simply nodded in agreement not taking his eyes off her. 

Tracy felt a rush of despair go through her and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. 

“Well, do either of you have a cell phone I could use to call a tow truck?” she asked hopefully. They exchanged a loaded glance and shook their heads.

“Mine’s dead.” Jared said. “Don’t have one.” The other remarked simultaneously. 

“Just great.” Tracy huffed frustrated. She didn’t feel comfortable asking two strange guys for a ride, especially ones that were making her very nervous, but at this point she wasn’t sure she had any other options left. After several minutes of pondering her options she finally came to a decision.

“Well, do you think you could give me a ride to wherever you’re headed?” she asked in a defeated voice. 

Identical smirks crossed their faces as they exchanged another silent glance.

“Maybe. What’s in it for us?” Jared asked leering at her. Tracy looked at him in disbelief before pulling out her wallet. What happened to chivalry?

“Well I have about $50 bucks” she offered hesitantly. It was all she had, but could use her credit card to get her car taken care of.

“We don’t want cash, do we Sam?” Jared asked his passenger. 

“Nope.” Sam replied. “Got plenty of that.” 

“What do you want then?” Tracy asked in a trembling voice. She really did not think she wanted to know.

“First I want my dick down your throat, then I want you bent over my tailgate so I can fuck you.” Jared said bluntly.

“And I want your mouth wrapped around my cock and then for you to sit on my dick.” Sam put in.

Tracy stared at them completely aghast. “You… guys are sick. I can’t believe you. A helpless girl stranded and you won’t help her unless she has sex with you?” 

The boys didn’t look moved. 

“And sucks our dicks.” Jared added helpfully with a smirk.

“No way. Forget it” Tracy said vehemently.

“Have it your way. Good luck with anybody else passing through here.” Jared said as he and Sam climbed back into his truck and fired it up. Tracy panicked as they began to drive away. She couldn’t believe they would leave her stranded.

“Wait!” she screamed after the vehicle. It came to a stop and she rushed up to the driver’s door. 

“You can’t just leave me out here.” She cried in a last attempt at appealing to their sensitive sides.

“You know what you have to do for a ride.” Sam said snidely from the passenger side. Tracy stared in consternation biting her lip trying to find it within herself to accept their degrading conditions. Her eyes swept over her desolate surroundings and despair swept over her at the hopelessness of her situation.

“Let’s go Sam, I don’t have all fucking day to wait on this bitch.” Jared said after a few moments of silence. He shifted out of park and stepped on the gas shooting forward.  
“Okay. You win.” Tracy cried out desperately. “I’ll do what you want.” Her heart stuttered as the truck pulled off to the side of the road. 

Jared hopped out of the truck and opened the rear door of his truck motioning Tracy over. She walked slowly bile rising in her throat at what she was about to do. Tracy was a good girl. She didn’t give blowjobs. Hell she hadn’t ever gone passed a little French kissing. 

Jared and Sam climbed into the back seat after sliding the front seats forward, leaving room for Tracy to kneel on the floor boards. Tracy’s eyes widened as she approached the truck seeing Jared’s dick exposed and ready. 

“Cmon, on your knees.” Jared said impatiently. Tracy climbed onto the floorboard kneeling in between Jared’s thighs. He made her take off her tank top before motioning her to start. She hesitantly reached out her cold wet hand wrapping it around Jared’s hot cock.

“Fuck, that’s cold.” Jared yelped jerking back a bit. Tracy felt a small surge of satisfaction that at least she was causing him some discomfort. Closing her eyes Tracy lowered her head and guided the dick into her mouth with her hand. She gagged a little as Jared’s mushroom tip slid along her tongue. She worked at sucking on him as she had heard other girls talk about and moved her tongue around a bit. 

Jared quickly lost patience with her tentativeness and gripped the back of her hair and pushed her down on his length. Tracy struggled against the intrusion pushing frantically against Jared’s thighs as he chuckled darkly. Jared picked up a steady rhythm quickly pumping in and out of Tracy’s throat until he released a hot load into the back of her throat. He held his dick in her throat until he felt her swallow then pulled out. Tracy dry coughed from the residual taste in her mouth.

“Your blowjobs suck.” Jared commented before climbing out of the car. 

“My turn” Sam said slipping his dick out. Tracy pursed her lips holding back her tears as she slid in front of Sam. Sam didn’t waste any time with her jerking her head down onto his cock and thrusting up into her throat. He thrust in and out of her mouth at a furious pace until his load shot out into the back of her throat. He pulled out of her mouth and tucked himself back into his pants.

“You’re right she does suck.” Sam commented as he slid out of the truck pulling out a cigarette while he waited his turn. Jared walked to the back of his truck and pulled the tailgate down, intent on fucking the girl over it. 

“Let’s go.” He called out to her. Tracy slowly climbed out of the truck stopping aghast as she saw he intended to have sex with her out in the open on the side of the road.  
“We can’t do it there. Someone could drive by.” She said frantically. 

“Nobody’s gonna fucking come by. Isn’t that the reason you’re in this situation?” Sam said mockingly. 

Giving up the fight Tracy joined Jared at the tailgate. “Pants off.” He motioned. Tracy slowly undid her shorts and peeled them off her soaking body laying them in the bed of the truck followed by her underwear.

Jared positioned himself behind her kicking her feet further apart and pushing her chest down onto the tailgate. Tracy tensed up as she felt Jared’s hard length probing her entrance. 

Jared thrust into her with a grunt making Tracy cry out in pain as her barrier was broken.  
It didn’t get better as Jared pounded into her dry pussy rubbing her raw with every thrust. He pulled out and blew his cum all over her butt. He walked away with a satisfied grin pulling out a smoke while he waited for Sam to have his turn with the girl. 

Tracy gingerly stood up from the truck wincing at the pain between her legs. This was not how she had imagined losing her virginity. Jared had not been gentle and he definitely was not a small guy. She wasn’t looking forward to Sam either as he was also quite large. 

She trudged back to the truck to find Sam with his arms stretched across the back seat shorts at his ankles. She took a deep breath and entered the truck sitting beside Sam unsurely.

“Whatcha waiting for get on” he said. Tracy flipped around to straddle his waist reaching between them to position his dick to enter her. She slid him in slowly and began lifting herself up and down his length increasing her speed at his urging. She fought back tears as she rode Sam trying to keep her mind on anything but what she was doing.  
Sam brought his hands down gripping tightly on her hips as he neared completion slamming his hips upwards to match her thrusts. He threw her off him onto the seat, turning to face her giving his cock a final stroke as it spurted onto her belly. 

“Don’t want no babies now do we?” he grinned as she stared in disgust at the mess on her belly. At least with Jared she couldn’t see it. He casually tossed her tank to her. At her confused look he chuckled.

"You can either wipe it, let it dry on you or eat it." he explained. Her face scrunched in disgust as she mopped up the mess with her wet top. Once she was clean she slipped it over her head before scurrying to the back of the truck for her panties and shorts. 

She silently climbed into the backseat of the truck as Jared and Sam took their places up front. Tracy wrapped her arms tightly around her upper body as Jared fired up the truck. He caught her eyes in the rear view mirror and winked. Tracy hurriedly lowered her eyes embarrassment flushing her face. She couldn't believe she had whored herself out for a ride. 

Soon the truck began the climb up the large incline and Tracy was settling in for the long ride when she saw Jared and Sam exchange shit-eating grins. An uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she took in her surroundings nervously as they crested the hill. She stared ahead in shock, humiliation rushing through her.

"You...you said the next town was over 50 miles away.." she stuttered as a small town came into view about a mile past the hill. She saw a sign for a garage and towing service. She shook herself out of her stupor as she heard Jared and Sam laughing loudly.

"We lied." Jared said pulling in front of the garage and telling her to get out. 

Tracy slowly climbed out and stood staring in stunned disbelief as the truck sped off down the road and out of sight.


End file.
